everythingpowerrangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline Pre Zordon Era
Pangaea Age * Brothers Flurious and Moltor try to capture the Corona Aurora and are imprisoned. To protect the power from falling into the wrong hands, the Sentinel Knight scatters the crown and its five jewels on Earth. Millions of years ago *A group of universal travelers discover a cosmic energy force which they use to power their plant. They study the energy force and call it the Grid. Millenniums later, these travelers and researchers become known as the Morphing Masters. * The Morphing Masters discover they can use the Grid to transform dead plant life into living food. * Grid infused egg like products (by today's standards) start to develop new forms of life that can directly tap into the Grid giving them powers. These creatures spread throughout the universe. The ancestors of these creatures would become monsters like Orgs, Mutants, Nighlock etc. * The Power Eggs are sealed away by the Morphing Masters. These are the last eggs infused with Grid Energy that dont create a new form of life, however will infuse anyone who consumes it with increased powers. * Auric the Conqueror becomes the first being to use Grid Energy to protect his species from evil. He uses it to increase his size and power his weapons. * Auric the Conqueror places himself in a tiki and becomes dormant on Mysterio Island. About 150 Million Years Ago * Q-Rex arrives on Earth from the future, retrieved by a mutant from 2001. Mutants develop the ability to grow to enormous size when their DNA is exposed. This prompts many planets to attempt to create growth technology. 66 Million Years Ago * The technology to make items grow is completed however due to its cost only the richest companies and individuals can afford it. It is mainly used to increase the size of food ending famine in 4 galaxies. * 200 years later the growth technology is experimented on live beings. To start all the test subjects explode. Its takes 40 years for the first successful test. * After the first successful life form growth the ability is shunned by the general population as a tool of evil. The technology remains a tool of food development and building supply creator placed on ships and land vehicles. * 1000 years later the growth technology is used by warlords and money hungry businessmen to conquer worlds and create profit. 65 Million Years Ago * Keeper, the last of the traditional Morphing Masters creates the Energems, with the goal to create Grid powered Warriors to protect several systems from the ever increasing evil threat. * Keeper's activities attracts the attention of money and power hungry Sledge, a Asteroid Miner desperate it strike it rich. Keeper is attacked by Sledge forcing him to flee to another galaxy. * Keeper entrusts the Energems to dinosaurs, reptilian creatures on the planet Sol. Sledge follows him however Sledge's ship is sabotaged. The Asteroids that Sledge's ships was towing, rain down on Earth and cause the dinosaur extinction. * As the Earth becomes a fire ball, residual energy from the energems seeps into the hot rocks. Over the next million years this will for the Dino Gems. * Koda find the Blue Energem and stops aging, as an effect of bonding with it. With it, he gains biological immortality until he is found in present day. 7 Million Years Ago * Early Monster Life starts to form on Earth. Mutants, Orgs and other creatures arrive to rule the Earth and battle each other for supremacy. 6 Million Years Ago * Humans begin to develop on Earth 5 Million Years Ago * Human's begin to become the Dominant creatures on Earth rivalring the Demons, Orgs and Monsters. 13 Thousand Years Ago * The Great Ranger Wars begins for control of the Morphing Grid. 18 Rival planets create their own Ranger Teams. The war lasted 15 years with all the Ranger powers either being destroyed or hidden away (destroyed powers were imprinted into the Morphing Grid and later recreated on Earth by Gosai). ** The Gorangers - Powers Destroyed ** JAKQ Squadron - Powers Destroyed ** Battle Fever J - Powers Destroyed ** The Denziman - Powers Lost ** The Sun Vulcan - Powers Drained ** Battle Squad Goggle V - Powers Destroyed ** The Dynaman - Powers Destroyed ** Biomen - Entire Squadron lost. ** Squadron Changemen - Powers Drained ** Flashmen Super Team - Powers Destroyed ** Maskmen Warriors - Powers Lost ** Livemen Army - Powers Destroyed ** Turborangers Max - Powers Destroyed ** Fivemen Attack - Powers Destroyed ** Jetmen Sub-Sonic - Powers Lost ** Quasar Warriors - Powers protected by the Magna Corp. Later known as the Lost Galaxy Powers ** Wild Animal Squadron - Sent to Earth to remain hidden. Later known as the Wild Force Powers. ** Shinkenger Warriors - Sent to Earth for Protection. Later known as the Samurai Powers. 12 500 Years Ago * In the M51 Galaxy, Vile is raised to the position of Master when he inherits his domain from his recently deceased father. * Master Vile and his children, Princess Rita and Prince Rito begin a tyrannical reign of the M51 Galaxy. * In an attempt to impress her father, Rita destroys 50 planets killing a Trillion inhabitants. This causes the M51 Residents to rise against Master Vile. After a civil war that rips tha galaxy apart Master Vile brokers a peace deal with Rita being banished from the M51 Galaxy. * Rita spends 200 years travelling to the Milky Way Galaxy. 11 Thousand Years Ago * Zordon becomes a Wize Wizard of Eltar and begins to study the Morphing Grid. * Rita Repulsa arrives in the Milky Way Galaxy and runs into Lord Zedd, joining his army and begins to train in dark magics. * Rita and Zedd travel to Aquitar in an attempt to conquer it. They are met by Ninjor and a group of Aquitian Power Rangers. They are defeated and retreat. * Zedd travels to Earth's Moon to gain the Zeo Crystal's power to use against the Aquitian Rangers. The force field of pure good injures Zedd ripping off all his skin and leaving him mortally wounded. * After 5 years of training, Zedd grants Rita full access to Dark Magics and orders her to start conquering the galaxy. The Planets Grifforzer, Lamy, Totpat, Bookback and Pleprechaun fall in easy attacks. Rita claims the strongest warrior from each planet to serve her. ** Lamy - Scorpina ** Totpat - Baboo ** Bookback - Squatt ** Pleprechaun - Finster * Lord Zedd sends Goldar, Warrior of Grifforzer to be Rita's General. * Lord Zedd declares Rita the Empress of Evil and returns to his homeworld to recover from his injuries. * During his studies of the Morphing Grid, Zordon discovers that a small planet on the edge of the Milky Way appears to be the connection point of the Morphing Grid, and travels to Earth to study it. * Rita sees Zordon travel away from Eltar and decides to follow him. * Zordon arrives on Earth and builds himself an Eltarian Designed Shelter so that he can study the Morphing Grid in peace. Rita also lands on the planet but keeps her distance. * After a hundred years Zordon finally discovers that the Morphing Grid can be used as a power source. He begins experiments to access the Morphing Grid. * Rita, still observing Zordon, believes Zordon has discovered the secrets of the Morphing Grid, so she attacks Zordon trying to seize the powers. * Rita and Zordon have their first battle, turning Northern Africa into a wasteland. * Zordon contacts the Eltar reporting that Rita Repulsa is after the Morphing Grid Energy. 6 Eltarian Warriors travel to Earth to back up Zordon. * Finster discovers he can use Earth's materials along with Rita's magics to create new unique monsters. Rita begins to build an army to again attack Zordon. 10,002 years ago * Rita discovers the location of the Sword of Darkness. Rita sends the Knasty Knight to retrieve and is intercepted by one of the Eltarian Warriors. Knasty Knight succeeds in retrieving the Sword. * Rita with her full army begins to attack Zordon and the Eltarian Warriors. * Zordon transforms his shelter into what would later be known as the Command Centre and uses basic Grid energy to shield the building. * In an attempt understand Rita's Dark Magic, Zordon seeks out and finds Auric the Conqueror. Whilst learning about the magics, Rita attacks. Auric is forced to take shelter as a Tiki, and his lost, unable to return. * Zordon contacts the planet Edenoi and requests an Alpha Series Robot to be sent as his Command Center Assistant. Alpha 4 is sent. Upon arrival, Alpha 4 is assigned to work on connecting the Morphing Grid to their weapons to defend against Rita's Monsters. * Darkspector shares the secret to make Monsters grow * Dai Shi is captured by members of Pai Zhua. 10,001 Years Ago * Rita Repulsa begins her main attack on Zordon trying to get the secrets of the Morphing Grid. * Alpha 4 discovers scrolls that reveal the possible location of the Temple of Power. Zordon sends the Eltarian Warriors to find it. * During their search, the Eltarian Warriors are attacked by Knasty Knight and the Putty Patrol. During the battle the Warriors found a box buried in the sand. Inside are 6 coins. They are forced to retreat back to the Command Centre. * Rita and Zordon both sense that the coins found are linked to the Morphing Grid. Alpha 4 begins to build technology to access the powers. Rita ups her attacks on Earth. * Knasty Knight is defeated by the Eltarian Warriors. * Scorpina is defeated by the Eltarian Warriors and retreats to heal. 10,000 Years Ago * With her Armies depleted, Rita Repulsa contacts Zordon and offers a peace treaty. She offers that a tournament be held with the winner of each tournament getting a power coin. Zordon believing his team would win agreed to put the power coins on the line. * Lord Zedd sends Rita the spells of making her creatures grow to enormous size. * Each Eltarian Warrior was charged with a power coin each which infused powers into their weapons. 3004 bc * Face Stealer is imprisoned by masked warriors. 3000 bc * Demons who served Queen Bansheera and sought to destroy man, are entombed underground by a powerful sorcerer. 3000 Years Ago * Scorpius kills the Magna Defender's son, Zika whilst trying to capture the Quasar Sabres, currently being protected by Magna Defender. * The Magna Defender releases the Lights of Orion but is soon defeated and thrown into a chasm. * Quasar Sabers are placed in stone on the planet Mirinoi by Magna Defender's allies. * Three Galactabeasts lose their powers in a "great battle". * Discordia leaves the service of Lord Zedd and travels to the M51 Galaxy. * Orgs attacked Animaria, Master Org destroyed Animus, Merrick used the cursed wolf mask of Zen-Aku to defeat Master Org with the Predazord. He did it, but when the mask turns him evil, five other ancient warriors had no choice but to imprison him. 1100 Years Ago * King Mondo discovers the Sword of Damocles which he claims on himself. Mondo attempts to enter the Milky Way Galaxy and conquer the first planet he sees however during the battle the power of the sword overloads and Mondo explodes. It takes 50 years to rebuild Mondo and piece together his personality programming. 1000 Years Ago * Pharaoh leaves Divatox at the altar. 995 * The Second Ranger War begin with Ninjor leading the teams of Rangers * Ninjor creates the Aquitian Powers and assists in the creation of the Wild Force and Samurai Powers as the Mutants and Orgs begin a rampage across Earth. * The "Wild Force" Rangers are assigned to protect the Animarian Nation against the Orgs. 990 * Ninjor presents the BattleBorgs to the Aquitian Rangers * In order to prevent trouble in the Machine Empire if Mondo is ever destroyed again, King Mondo and Queen Machina build Prince Gasket as their heir. 997 * Divatox does her first trip to Earth and attempts to marry Pharaoh who is living in Egypt. He leaves her at the alter. 500 * Nighlok forces attack Japan, but are defeated by "samurai warriors", who would be later known as the ancestors of the current Samurai Rangers. 1689 * Prince Gasket allows Human Princess, Archerina, to be infused with Robotic Parts and they become a couple. Mondo is furious that Gasket would bring a being originally mortal. Gasket and Archerina are cast out of the Machine Empire. * Mondo and Machina decide to try again and build Prince Sprocket. Sprocket's programming is more basic then Gaskets allowing him to learn as he ages and not have the same ideals as Gasket. 1771 * The Shiba Clan relocates to America, where they establish the Shiba House under Mentor Ji's watch in future Los Angeles. * Gosei creates Robo Knight with a sole mission to protect the Earth's environment and places him in dormant sleep. Return To Fan Timelines